Heart Of A Sadist
by BlackNitros
Summary: Just a fastpace medium to understand story I thought up. It's got lots of action, some comedy in the further chptrs for those who enjoy it but no pairings yet. note: chapterX is an undecided number. Comments and Criticism are welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten

Heart of a SadistChapter 1

(Rated: **M**)

Naruto: **Heart of a Sadist**, Chapter 1

**A/N:** The M rating is only due to the violence and strong language which may follow or already be here. Although the rating is M, it is only harmful to sensitive readers. Feel free to give any ideas, comments or criticism. By the way, the beginning of this story is the way Sasuke is last seen in the manga before the fillers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto™, only the original characters and storyline.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**I** had a few… distractions," Sasuke said, picturing his rival lying unconscious in the rain. "Well I'm afraid you are slightly late," The man exclaimed, walking out of the shadows towards Sasuke. His eyes widened at the sight of the approaching man. "As you can see, Sasuke… I am not myself,"

"It's an improvement," Sasuke said, hiding the smile from his face.

"Hmhmhmh…Sasuke-kun, you truly are the chosen human." Orochimaru said while walking closer, beginning to grin, "…It doesn't matter how…" Sasuke mumbled, "Give me power!"

Orochimaru turned in anger to Sasuke's demand. Kabuto stepped in, "Even though his form is different, that is Orochimaru-sama in front of you," Kabuto whispered, "If you don't want to die you should watch your mouth." Sasuke stopped. He turned towards Kabuto and glared at him in rage, "_What the…?"_ Kabuto thought, "_The strength of this chakra_…"

"…_Yes…this child is my future…"_ Orichimaru thought in complete delight.

"_Confined to a cell…the shame and dismay of it," _Sasuke thought in pain, while leaning against the cold brick partition behind him. _"Heh, like I'll allow him to keep me in here!"_ Sasuke said, combining the three needed seals, "Chidori!" Sasuke shouted as he carved into the wall. It was not long before he fell and tried to replenish his energy. "Pathetic," a man said while standing adjacent to Sasuke. "What's that? The third time you've done it? You're not even half way!" the prisoner mocked insanely laughing until it made him cough. "You fool…How do you intend to escape?" Sasuke said, not wanting to pity the obviously cage crazy drunk. "Me? Escape?" The man said laughing with tears running down his eyes, before falling to the floor and beginning to laugh again. "I thought as much," Sasuke said, trying to refrain from pity.

Sasuke finally regained his energy and got up to once again use Chidori. He did the three seals and then widened his eyes, feeling presence behind him. "Now, now Sasuke," Kabuto said, purposely trying to aggravate him. "Don't tell me we're going to have to change your cage again," he continued. Sasuke kept his back turned and tried to think of escape methods. He was sure that Kabuto's face would react nicely to Chidori. "Why don't you come in here and say that to my face?" Sasuke said, sure that Kabuto wasn't dumb enough to open the barred door, but eager to piss him off anyway.

Kabuto looked annoyed, but convinced himself not to care, and walked off in the distance. "_Idiot,_" Sasuke thought in bliss, "_He seems to have forgotten about the soon to be huge hole behind me." _Sasuke walked up to the wall and realised he would have to be quick. "Chidori…" Sasuke said softly, realising why Kabuto interrupted before. "_I did it!_" Sasuke thought happily, as he saw an almost blinding light shine in. By the 4th Chidori, the cursed seal had activated, but level two had not provoked him yet. Sasuke turned to see the man beside him unconscious, but decided to leave him before he became a burden.

Sasuke burst through the wall, running aimlessly through the many corridors. He ran past many guards and forms of followers, but they posed no threat. The cursed seal made them think that Sasuke was also a follower. He arrived at what looked like a dead end and readied his hand. He focused and poured a mass of chakra into his fist. He took one look behind him to see Kabuto closing in. He hit the wall, sending huge concrete pieces through the air. He then ran through the hole and did the same to the floor, falling into a passage way. Sasuke turned to see the front door. "There you are," he said happily. Kabuto dropped down behind Sasuke. Sasuke stood still, and Kabuto realised that someone was behind him. He jumped aside while the real Sasuke leapt over Kabuto and put his one hand on the ground to turn and kick Kabuto as he tried to stand up. Kabuto flew backwards into the concrete pieces covering the floor.

Sasuke burst through the front door, running as fast as the cursed seal allowed. With him being Orochimaru's main objective, he'd have countless men after him. It was not long either, before he had henchmen on either side of him. He smiled, "Perfect, practise for my new powers!" Sasuke shouted. He picked out his first victim and turned to hit the decided man. As his fist flew towards him, Sasuke poured chakra into his hand. The impact shattered the man's bones, sent him flying and then skidding on the ground until hitting a far tree. Sasuke followed his movement by flipping sideways and kicking another man, giving similar results. "Boring," Sasuke said, while grabbing either of the remaining men and tossing them in opposite directions through several trees. "I would've expected more from Orochimaru," Sasuke said as he landed on the floor untouched, "Heh, now I remember, he doesn't have any good ones left since the leaf kids killed his "Sound Five"!"

"I suppose that would make me one of the "bad ones"?" A familiar voice sounded.

"I should've known you'd come running after me," Sasuke laughed, looking towards Kabuto not far away.

"So I have to fight you then," Sasuke said, disappearing and reappearing behind Kabuto, catching his arms before he could do anything. "Have you forgotten that I'm stronger?" Kabuto said, throwing Sasuke off and running after him while he flew through the air. Sasuke caught a nearby branch and landed in front of Kabuto. Kabuto instantly reacted and threw a fist towards Sasuke. Sasuke crouched whilst Kabuto's arm flew above him and disappeared. Kabuto turned behind to see Sasuke right behind him cupping his mouth, "Katon: Goukakyuu no-jutsu!" Fire blew out Sasuke's mouth, concentrating on Kabuto's shoulder. Kabuto felt his arm melt and lashed out at Sasuke, screaming due to his melted skin. "You bastard," Kabuto screamed, throwing Sasuke into the distance and holding his burning arm.

Sasuke took the opportunity and charged towards Kabuto. He tried to kick Kabuto in the neck but was dodged. "C'mon Kabuto, you ruin the game," Sasuke said while the cursed seal began to consume him.

"Fool, this is no game," Kabuto scolded, before being hit in the chest with enough force to rip apart his flesh. Kabuto flew in to the distance. Sasuke ran off, "I was lucky to get such a clean shot at him." He thought as he continued to run until leaving cover of the forest. "Oh shit…" Sasuke said in awe, as he realised that his direction had been completely off.

"The Village of gambling…" Sasuke slurred as he watched countless individuals with "problems". _"I hate these kinds of people…_" Sasuke thought in anger. "At least there's safety here." Sasuke said, trying to reassure himself and beginning to walk through the mountain of greed. It didn't take long either, before he was being asked to bet on things he hadn't a chance winning. Then it hit him. He accepted the offer of the old man beside him and sat down at a roulette table. Sasuke smiled and unleashed his bloodline upon the unsuspecting gambler. "¥30,000…_Doing well for myself"_, Sasuke thought as he got ready to place another bet. "_Maybe I should lose this time…" _Sasuke thought happily.

"What are you doing?" A woman's voice screamed, seeming to aim at Sasuke. "Only over 18s can gamble, beat it!"

"Excuses, excuses…" Sasuke said with a grin as he got up and left his victims their money back.

Sasuke walked down the road, care free, remembering his times with Naruto and Sakura. And Kakashi, always preferring him to any other student. _"Perhaps there is more to my life than just revenge…" _Sasuke said repentantly. He walked casually past the many different kinds of people, a lot of them very ugly. He had never realised it. Everyone else had such problems, they were broke, fat, old, and some incredibly ugly. How many of them had an annoying fan girl circling them all day? Sasuke sat down in the middle of the street, no one seeming to mind. He hated himself. He hated the way he had been. In trying to destroy Itachi, he had become just as careless about everyone. All that whining Naruto had tried to explain, was finally getting through to him. "Damn I hate when that dobe is right…" Sasuke said painfully.

A/N: I have decided not to include anything to explain what something is, because it's going to be a waste of time. Everyone who reads this will probably know Naruto and therefore will know exactly what Chidori is. PS: If you guys want more chapters then review, because when I don't get any, the story's a failure and I must start again. ') As always, criticism is welcomed because I want to write better and comments are great too. (They are what will keep me writing.) (

Page 3 of 3


	2. Chapter 2: The Launch Pad

Heart of a SadistChapter 2

(Rated: **M**)

Naruto: **Heart of a Sadist**, Chapter 2

**A/N:** The M rating is only due to the violence and strong language which may follow or already be here. Although the rating is M, it is only harmful to sensitive readers. Feel free to give any ideas, comments or criticism.

PS. I know a PS is stupid on computer because one can simply type in-between lines, but this way, perhaps people are more likely to see. Sasuke's superiority complex I will admit I got from "Naruto Primer", but I like writing with it so I guess I'm using their material. Payback? Everyone reading this, read Naruto Primer too please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto™, only the original characters and storyline.

* * *

Sasuke had been sitting on the road for a while. As said before, he hated himself, but this was not unusual as Sasuke secretly hates himself all the time. He usually gets over his hatred by hating someone else, the world. Examples of when Sasuke hated himself are when Sasuke couldn't beat Kakashi, he hated himself, Sasuke couldn't beat Lee, and here he simply reassured himself that he only lost to copy Lee's moves. Why? Because Sasuke thinks he's better, no, Sasuke IS better. This is Sasuke's superiority complex.

Sasuke's superiority complex means that he MUST be better than anyone alive. He can't be, and thus, hates himself. So as said before, Sasuke quickly got over his emotions. At that point a slight tear ripped in his heart as he said to himself out loud, "When I return to the leaf village, I guess I better be nicer…" The idea was quick to try and escape, but Sasuke simply decided he would give Naruto the most REAL sounding 'sorry' he had ever given. This would be difficult for Sasuke, possibly harder than killing Itachi. Well at least close…For Sakura, who he felt obviously deserved it after all her trying, he would give her the pleasure of a handshake.

Sasuke got up and dusted himself off. "I hate the world," he said as if he didn't care about it as he began to walk out the city. "Why?" A young boy said over the course of 10 seconds while following Sasuke. "Get lost." Sasuke said agitatedly as he stopped and the kid knocked into him. A bell rang in Sasuke's ears, was it telling him to be…nice…? Sasuke dismissed the thought upon seeing two figures in front of him. One had six arms and stood in the darkness and the other stood behind proper view. It didn't take Sasuke long to realise they were after him, they had to be, he was better than them, he owned the world.

The boy behind Sasuke turned and ran off, while Sasuke felt wind rush past him as one of the figures disappeared. He was wondering whether to turn his head to see behind him or watch the other figure. The truth was, Sasuke didn't see the person pass him, which meant to Sasuke that the person was faster, better than him…This is Sasuke's other complex, his inferiority complex, when this kicks in, anyone weaker than Sasuke will feel pain.

Sasuke decided the one standing still might have been the stronger of the two; doing no work. At least he wasn't as ridiculously fast as the other, so Sasuke said words which could only match his stupidity complex, "Hoy, you! Wimp back there? You gonna sit on your fat ass and watch like some stuck up baby genin!" Sasuke said, only momentarily forgetting that HE was the genin. The shaded figure stepped out to reveal an almost completely bandaged man with a shocked expression on his face, "Sasuke! How's the level two coming?" He seemed to say as if being a friend of Sasuke.

"Kidoumaru…?" Sasuke said surprised, still not realising how much trouble he could get in to for mocking someone stronger. The evil spider man, (Forgive the reference.), Hardly seemed to notice he was being mocked. "I didn't see you there, how's it going?" Kidoumaru said as if talking to a life friend,

"Why aren't you training with Orochimaru-sama?" A voice from behind said while he heard the squealing of a hanging boy. Sasuke turned to see Tayuya, also bandaged up.

Once again, as expected, Sasuke would rather fight and lose without expecting loss than try to play his way out of trouble. This would have been where his stupidity complex kicks in; however, Sasuke was already using the complex. "I am not training with Orochimaru, because I no longer need him, he was a fool to give me power." This would have provoked any normal Orochimaru follower to beat the S-H-I-T (Stubbornness, Heartlessness, Ignorance and Threat) out of Sasuke. However, Kidoumaru was a really nice guy if you got to know him, and really didn't believe Sasuke was that stupid either. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Tayuya was exactly they way she seemed.

Kidoumaru would have pushed in and helped Sasuke, but he secretly didn't want to piss Tayuya off, being a wise man, and he really enjoyed watching a girl beat a guy up. Naruto would pay for it too, who wouldn't pay to see a girl kick the S-H-I-T out of Sasuke? Chances are that if they wouldn't, then they're probably one of his fan girls.

Now getting beaten up is humiliating for Sasuke, he doesn't care who's watching really, it could even be private. However, Sasuke "CANNOT and WILL NOT EVER lose to a girl." This is what one assumes before Tayuya stomps the living daylights out of the subject. Sasuke had his inferiority complex blazing; he hated this, this, "B-I-T-C-H!" (Bloody Irritating, Thick and Chubby Ho). Of course calling her mean and unfair was what he meant to say, but it seemed too much like a childish thing to shout…

"I'm not finished with you, bitch!" (Note it isn't hyphenated, this means it's a random insult.) Said a boy about Sasuke's age running up to Tayuya, it pleased Sasuke that he would have a chance to hit Tayuya, but he still cursed the boy for ever arriving. Tayuya wasn't really paying attention to what was around her, she made the mistake of trusting Kidoumaru a little too much as she kept kicking Sasuke in the stomach. She only realised that she was about to be kicked when she heard Kidoumaru shout something random and turned to see stars.

Tayuya could only just be seen in the distance as the three men/boys watched the girl fly off. "Yatah! In your face bitch!" The boy shouted revengefully, before looking on either side of him to see equally angry faces. There would be blood…

Now Sasuke isn't one for 'thankyou's and so is very upset when someone helps him. He gave the still excited boy one of his cold stares when the silence broke, "Tayuya ain't gonna like that…" Kidoumaru said slowly to the boy who turned his head in alarm. The three stood there, the ones on either side seemed as if the one in the middle was all to blame. "Hey, I only hit her cause she took my bro, I'll just take him and go now…" The boy said softly while motioning his brother to go. Sasuke didn't care anymore; he KNEW he was better than the two of them combined. (Note: Never take me seriously.)

Kidoumaru sat down. Yes, strange for him to do that now isn't it? You see, he recently let Sasuke and the other two go. He couldn't really be bothered. You see the problem of course, will be how do explain to Tayuya that, 'he doesn't really care'. So he sits patiently awaiting her return from which ever country she fell in, while trying to think of how to tell her about his predicament.

He thought long and hard about whether to lie or to simply say that he's getting very bored with his job. Then it came to him. He saw Tayuya after a while, running back to her take off position as if she were going to really beat the S-H-I-T out of everyone. It scared him a bit, but he had a lot of confidence in what he was going to tell her. As she arrived she fell to the ground before he could say anything so he patiently waiting once again for her to wake up. When she did, as expected, she asked where they where in a tired, but very angry tone. Kidoumaru smiled as he thought of how brilliant his answer was going to be, and then paused. "Well!" Tayuya said, picking up her fist as if to tell him what a bad answer means to her.

"I think I forgot…" he said slowly.

"What!" Tayuya screamed with fireballs forming in her eyes.

"Oh yeah…" Kidoumaru said quickly, "I think I remember" He continued as Tayuya began to grind her teeth.

"I killed them." He said plainly, hoping Tayuya would believe him. Tayuya lowered her fist and rolled her eyes, "_To think he has to pretend to forget something like that, just to show off…" _She thought while turning her head slowly left and right.

* * *

A/N: I liked writing this chapter )

This is mostly because it contained my favourite character, Sasuke and I got to make a girl kick his butt. I'm not sure whether to make it certain, but I was thinking that being beaten up by a girl should emotionally or mentally scar Sasuke in a funny way. Any suggestions?

As for the fact that Kidoumaru and Tayuya should supposedly be dead, Kidoumaru could have survived due to a tiny chance, but I didn't watch Tayuya's death. So plainly I've decided to leave it unknown how the heck she or he survived. Besides, I needed a younger girl to beat Sasuke up and the others can't do that…

Page 3 of 3


	3. Chapter X: Indefiable Crimes

Heart of a SadistChapter X

Naruto: **Heart of a Sadist**, Chapter X

**A/N:** This is the first of the chapters I have written; however it isn't chapter 1 or 10. The M rating is only due to the violence and strong language which may follow or already be here. Although the rating is M, it is only harmful to sensitive readers. Feel free to give any ideas, comments or criticism.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto™, only the original characters and storyline.

* * *

**N**aruto smiled. "This fool; to try and attack me so suddenly. What does he know of me that makes him so confident?" Naruto mocked lightly. The said attacker stood calmly, the ground beneath him seemed erratic, and Naruto could see traces of small stones rising off the ground. The young man not 5 meters from Naruto was analysing him, maybe to observe Naruto's reaction. "Hoy, what's with you rushing at me like that?" Naruto asked as if the answer escaped him.

"You fool, you crossed the country's border; you have no business here." The young man said, seeming at complete ease. "So since I crossed the border, I pissed you off or something?" Naruto asked.

"This territory belongs to the Akuta clan, I advise you to leave, trespasser." The young man said coldly. "I'm afraid I can't do that…" Naruto said slowly, before shouting, "My orders are to kill the whole Akuta clan."

"Hoy, don't be so idiotic as to mock MY clan, leave before I make this personal." The young man scolded, "Akuta Taiji; Thief of Death."

"Uzumaki Naruto; Bringer of Death," Naruto said, watching Taiji stress over the insult.

He waited for Naruto to leave, but was surprised to see the result. He began to tighten the white bandages on his hands while he kept a keen eye on what Naruto did. Naruto however, readied his own hand. "Using jutsu so early," Taiji said, smirking. Naruto sighed and realised that he might as well show off some taijutsu before using Rasengan. He readied his stance and waited for Taiji to attack, while still being aware of any interference. "_I'm in his country now; the only backup will be his…" _Naruto thought. Taiji launched out at a reasonable speed, "_This'll be easy_," Naruto thought.

Naruto got ready to hit Taiji as he approached, but moved out the way. He realised that Taiji had used a Genjutsu to make it appear that he was enclosing faster. He had also thrown a shuriken in place of himself. Naruto smiled at his own intelligence, before dodging an incredibly fast kick towards his head. _"Genjutsu again?" _Naruto thought, before dismissing the idea after another hit flew past him and chipped bark off a nearby tree. "_Too fast,"_ Naruto thought as he dodged another kick to his head and jumped back out of range. "_Rasengan time!"_ Naruto thought happily, and began to mould his chakra. "_Interesting; he's trying to get me with a death move before even touching me, the move obviously increases his speed if he stands any chance of hitting me."_ Taiji jumped further from Naruto and began to untie his hand bandages. "W_hat now?"_ Naruto pondered while his chakra began to mould.

Taiji ran up towards Naruto, barely giving him enough time to finish the Rasengan. Naruto completed the jutsu and dodged Taiji's lightning fast attack, but missed Taiji's back when trying to thrust the Rasengan into it. Taiji stopped a few meters from Naruto and realised that the jutsu was still activated. He sighed and put his left hand on his right wrist. He pointed his hand up in the air, and formed a bright shine from it, before quickly throwing up and catching a silver-blue scimitar which appeared to come from nowhere. Naruto glanced in amazement, while Taiji stood as if he'd only done a normal jutsu.

Naruto bent down, picking up a sturdy looking stick, and cancelling his Rasengan. "_Damn bastard, using some weird kind of jutsu." _Naruto shouted inside his head while grinding his sharpening teeth. Taiji rushed towards him, unaware of Naruto's rapidly changing strength and speed. Taiji moved much faster and sliced quicker than most ninja could see. Naruto barely understood what had happened until seeing that his stick had been sliced, but not broken. A white line stood where the strike took place and Naruto smiled, assuming that this was the doings of his demon; the Kyuubi.

He searched for Taiji and found him a few meters away, holding a completely different blade in his left hand. A drop of blood dripped from Naruto's forehead, and Naruto put his hand over it, seeing that he was indeed cut by the other sword. He smiled and reached into his pocket, before smearing a thick liquid over his wound. Taiji only watched, curious on how much this potion could help. Naruto returned to his fighting stance and grinned with sharper teeth as slits appeared on his eyes and the Kyuubi awoke. "Come," he said.

Taiji rocketed towards Naruto, swiping continuously missing blows. Naruto only defended, growing more confident in the Kyuubi's power. Taiji began to pant and withdrew from the battle, ending far from striking range of Naruto. Naruto however bared not one drop of sweat, and began to prepare his Rasengan once more. Taiji noticed and sprang towards Naruto before he could complete the jutsu. He sliced faster than the Kyuubi could move Naruto's body before severely injuring it. Naruto stepped back, slightly dazed. Taiji held a disappointed look. Naruto's hair had a white line across it. _"Thanks Kyu,"_ Naruto thought.

Taiji lashed out again, this time going at a much slower pace. _"He's slowing down…at last," _Naruto thought. "**You fool,"** the Kyuubi's voice sounded, "**He's using Genjutsu again!" **Naruto's eyes widened and he cancelled the Genjutsu only to find Taiji missing. At that very second, he felt presence behind him. A cold feeling went through him, and Naruto looked down to see the sharp end of Taiji's silver-blue sword, sticking out of his stomach. The sword withdrew and Naruto was surprised not to fall. He turned around and stood as if unharmed, smiling and once more thanking the Kyuubi.

Taiji was smiling, yet panting and had a slight look of relief at the same time. Naruto wondered why Taiji would appear this way, and noticed what had become of his "sturdy" stick. Two pieces lay apart, each looking as if the stick was shorter. Naruto frowned, and realised that the two sticks were both corroding, as if the two cut ends were covered in acid. Naruto took about 3 seconds to think on his discovery, before it all made sense and a lock of hair fell from his head.

Naruto watched in horror as his hair fell, realising that the very same thing would happen to his abdomen. A strange feeling surged through his stomach and it began to burn, as if he was being frozen and singed at the same time. He closed his eyes and tried to bare the pain, before he could tolerate it no further. He tried to scream, but failed and coughed blood. He fell into the wet dirt beneath him, and suffocated.

"Finished already? I was worried you'd die," A girl's voice mocked, causing Taiji to stop smiling and turn his head. "Gimm'e a break, as if you could've killed him faster." Taiji replied, annoyed.

"You bastard… I'll definitely kick your ass for that." Naruto stated while climbing to his feet and swallowing his blood. "What the?" Taiji asked himself aloud.

"But you are dead!" The girl shouted as she pointed her arm downwards and spawned a katana the very same way Taiji first did. "As I said before, I am Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it if you mange to escape my wrath!" Naruto shouted, red chakra surrounding him as he began to mould chakra again. Taiji's eyes widened, realising the move and jumped out of range. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, running towards the girl.

The said girl readied her sword, confident she would be able to withstand the jutsu. Naruto rushed towards her, and created multiple Blood Bunshin which all held a Rasengan of their own. The girls eyes widened and she braced herself as multiple Rasengans flew into her. She flew backwards into a far tree at a faster speed than Taiji could slash. The tree broke and flew along with her at a still high speed until finally thrusting her into rock which crumbled and fell over her paralysed body. The rocks burst apart upon Naruto smashing into her and thrusting his hand into her stomach, more than winding her. He followed this action by grinding her against the rock and hitting her throat, before breaking her back.

Taiji had no time to stare in horror; he was confronted with a maniac more powerful than he could have imagined. He found enough energy to run into the distance, but was followed by the blood thirsty ninja who had already destroyed his first victim. "What's wrong Taiji? Don't you wanna fight any more?" Naruto shouted with insane madness, the Kyuubi having long ago taken over.

"_I have to lose him_," Taiji drastically thought, "_I have no chance of winning_."

Taiji ran helplessly with Naruto closing in too fast for him to get anywhere before being murdered. He turned right towards a ledge, far from the ground. "Shit!" he shouted, stopping in time to prevent falling. Naruto arrived before Taiji could turn, and smiled sadistically at Taiji's dilemma. "**Oh, too bad…"** The Kyuubi laughed from Naruto's body, "**Have you nowhere to run, brat?" **Taiji looked over the ledge, dealing with the inevitability of his death. Naruto walked towards Taiji, and pulled out a shuriken, getting ready to gut him on the spot. Taiji faced his only option; he would have to jump; this ninja was too fast. He stepped back and fell, plummeting to the ground.

Naruto smiled, watching the swordsman plummet to his death. "**How fun!" **The Kyuubi laughed. Taiji plunged down the incredibly high cliff, noticing that hitting the ground would either kill him or leave him paralyzed and vulnerable. Naruto watched with insane delight, deciding to let Taiji break his own back.

Taiji grabbed onto a small ledge and screamed as his ligaments tore. His pain was short lived as he saw Naruto race down towards him. Naruto grabbed Taiji's arm, pulled him off the ledge and slammed Taiji into the mountain side. Taiji then fell into the ground and Naruto stood beside him. He walked towards him and allowed Taiji his last breath before crushing his skull. **"They are all dead," **the Kyuubi laughed,"** Just what I needed Naruto, I have always loved killing powerful clans**." Naruto felt life return to his body and began to pant. It was getting harder not to obey the Kyuubi's commands, but Naruto was glad he didn't hurt anyone he knew.

* * *

**Encyclopaedia:**

Chakra: Otherwise know as, life force, karma or many other references. A spiritual measurement, used in the series as a power source.

Jutsu: The Japanese word for skill or technique, usually belonging to ninjas.

Genjutsu: Illusionary technique, used for interrogation or in this case diversion; fooling the mind.

Rasengan: A jutsu where one moulds chakra in a spinning vortex. It has enough power to tear through metal. Considered an A rank Jutsu.

Blood Bunshin: The final level of replication of ones self. Blood Bunshin can only be activated for a set time, depending on the experience of the user.

**A/N:** I put in the Encyclopaedia for those who don't know or are unfamiliar with the series. If I have left out any definitions or you feel that they are incorrect, please inform me. I will change it the second I know something's wrong. I realise that the character Taiji, has a very important role in this chapter. However, Naruto will always be the main character, mostly because no one really likes an O.C.

Page 4 of 4


End file.
